


Attention

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Fosse/Verdon (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You’re making Bob jealous on purpose, to get his attention. And… You actually get it.
Relationships: Bob Fosse/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Attention

\- Okay, so how can you explain that to me, huh? - Bob grumbles, as the door of the room closes behind you. The room looks like someone’s office, but currently it’s empty. You can still hear the piano and other sounds of the rehearsal happening in the gym at the moment.

\- I have no idea what you’re talking about, - you give him a look, full of pure innocence.

\- Stop playing a fool, for fuck’s sake! - He snarls. - You and that guy. I saw how he looks at you. And I saw how _you_ look at him. What the hell is going on, y/n?!

\- Just a bit of casual flirt, that’s all, - you shrug.

\- You think I’m stupid or what?

\- I don’t know what makes you so pissed, Bob, - you say in the most annoyingly calm tone of yours. - You can flirt with any girl anytime you want, and I’m not allowed to smile at a handsome dancer boy? I don’t think it’s fair. We all need attention sometimes. You don’t give me much of it currently, so…

\- Oh yeah? You want attention? Then you’ll get it, - Bob growls as he steps closer and roughly grabs the back of your head, pulling you into a kiss. It’s angry and almost violent, all teeth and tongue, but that’s exactly what you need. You hiss as he bites on your lower lip, pushing you against the nearest wall. You respond to him eagerly, kiss him back, bite him back, and he grins spitefully as your lips part.

\- Is that what you want, baby girl?

\- Is that all you can offer?

He chuckles at your boldness. You know he loves it.

\- Turn around, - He hisses. - Now.

You do as he says, the heat of arousal already pulsing inside you. Your palms press against the wall and you feel his hand kneading your thigh under the skirt of your dress. His lips, tongue and teeth attack the side of your neck, sucking and biting on your soft and tender flesh and it takes all your willpower to suppress a desperate moan as his fingers find their way inside your panties.

He groans as he feels your wetness and immediately starts rubbing tight circles on your sensitive little bud, making your whole body shudder at the intensity of the sensation. His free hand goes up and squeezes your throat. No, he doesn’t choke you. But the grip is firm enough to show - you’re in his power. And hell, right now you’re grateful to surrender.

Your head goes light; your insides are fluttering as he rubs your clit faster, adding more pressure. Your legs are shaking and you feel like an enormous wave is about to crush on you.

\- I… I’m gonna come, - you mumble breathlessly and he chuckles against your ear as he slowly removes his fingers of your pussy, almost making you whine in frustration.

\- I didn’t allow you to come just yet, sweetheart.

\- Bastard, - you growl.

Smirking, he kisses your neck again, bites on your exposed shoulder.

\- That’s right baby. I know you love it. Tell me how you love it.

\- I… Fuckin’ love it so m-much, - you mumble as he tugs down your underwear, almost tearing the thin lace apart.

\- What do you want me to do?

You hear him unzipping his pants.

\- I want you to fuck me.

\- That’s a good answer, sweetheart.

You gasp as he pushes all the way inside you with a deep and hard thrust. His hand is on your throat again and it only gives you more pleasure. He sets a vigorous, merciless pace, and you bite back a moan each time he hits that sweet spot inside that sends electric impulses all over your body, makes you pulse and throb and crave for more and more. You’re so wet that you wouldn’t be surprised if the obscene noises your body makes as he’s pounding into you could be heard from outside the room.

And then, as you’re impossibly close to the edge, he stops moving all of a sudden, his throbbing cock buried inside you to the hilt, and whispers on your ear:

\- Am I giving you what you need?

\- Yeah… yes… Oh hell, - you mumble in reply, your head going dizzy as he tightens the grip on your throat.

\- Does anyone else make you feel this way?

His thumb presses against your clit and you gasp.

\- Answer me.

\- Nobody, - you pant. - On… Only you make me feel like this. S-so… so good…

\- That’s my sweet little girl, - he hushes almost tenderly. - Now I want you to come for me.

This time you can’t hold back a moan as he thrusts hard and his thumb presses on your clit once again. Another thrust and you’re falling apart, clenching around him, you see stars behind your closed eyelids, as the pleasure sweeps through you, primal, intense, absolutely mindblowing. Bob keeps thrusting through your climax, and soon he grunts against your shoulder spilling his warm load inside you.

You stay still for a few moments, getting down from your highs. After his breath is back to normal, Bob kisses between your shoulderblades softly, before pulling out and gently turning you to face him. Still a bit breathless, with tousled hair and ruined makeup, you lean against the wall and give him an exhausted smile.

\- You okay? - He asks you in a hoarse voice. His fingertips brush against a hickey he left on your neck and then he places a gentle kiss there. - Too rough?

\- No. I liked it.

He kisses your lips quickly, then tucks himself back into his pants and goes to the desk. He searches for a pack of tissues in the drawer, approaches you again and cleans the mess you both made on your inner thighs. Then he helps you with your panties. He’s so soft right now, and this contrast is something you really love about him.

\- So… You did that on purpose, right? You wanted to provoke me, naughty girl?

His eyes sparkle mischievously.

\- Kinda, - you confess. - I just… Hate it when you’re so much into your work… Because I don’t know for sure if it’s really work itself, or the girls you work with you’re really into.

He smiles, gently brushing a strand of hair from your face.

\- You’re the only girl I’m truly into.

\- Liar, - you murmur as he leans in and captures your lips in a tender kiss.

Maybe he really is. But at moments like this you don’t mind him to fool you again.


End file.
